


Momma's a Superhero?!

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danger, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Supercorp family AU, They are married, saving people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Lena and Kara had agreed to keep Kara’s superhero identity a secret from their children until they were old enough to understand but sometimes plans change and not always in the best of situations.





	Momma's a Superhero?!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey guys and gals! So you've been getting flooded by my newest muse with supercorp but from what I've been told about the low blow to the supercorp shippers at SDCC I think we all need a little supercorp love so I hope you all continue to enjoy!

A child’s first day of school isn't easy for any parent to accept no matter how well they hide it, even Lena Luthor was a little misty eyed as she straightened her daughter’s jacket.

“Be good Lailah, listen to your teacher, and look after your brother so he stays out of trouble.”

The dark haired girl nodded her blue eyes a mix of excited and nervous as her hands gripped the strap of her grey and lilac crossbody school bag. The 7 year old was dressed in a sunny yellow dress with a sky blue jacket over her shoulders, new Supergirl themed sneakers, and a headband dotted with the House of El crest on it. Lena smiled to herself kissing the girl’s cheek.

“And Lailah, make lots of friends don't be a loner like your old mom okay?”

That got a smile from the girl making her giggle a bit before launching herself into Lena’s arms kissing her cheek.

“Okay mommy, and you're not old.”

Lena chuckled gently squeezing the girl before letting her be lifted by Kara as she was suddenly hugged by Kallen. The raven haired woman closed her eyes softly kissing her son’s golden curls as his moss green eyes closed nuzzled against her shoulder. Lailah’s twin brother was wearing a blue shirt, khaki shorts, red converses with the House of El crest on them, and his backpack that was red with black straps. Pulling away enough to meet eyes that matched her own Lena smiled.

“You listen to your teacher and your sister, don't start any fights unless someone is picking on your sister got it little man?”

Kallen smiled brightly nodding.

“Okay mommy, and make lots of friends right?”

Lena smiled nodding.

“Yes sweetie, lots and lots of friends I expect to hear begging for sleepovers by the end of the month.”

The twins laughed, even Kara chuckled despite the tears gathering in her blue eyes as she adjusted Lailah’s headband. Clearly even Kryptonian’s could fall under the influence of First Day of School Blues. Lena stood back at full height leaning on Kara as the kids smiled and waved heading through the school gates, pausing a little ways onto the playground to turn back and wave at the two women before hurrying off as the bell rang. Once the pair had disappeared inside the school Lena looked up at Kara and let her smile soften as she chuckled reaching up a hand and gently wiping away a tear from the blonde’s cheek.

“Don't get all teary eyed on me now darling, you have a paper to finish and a city to save.”

Kara gave a watery chuckle but wiped her tears away on the sleeve of her cream colored jacket.

“Will it ever get any easier?”

Lena gave a small sigh turning to face her wife gently gripping her toned arms.

“No it will not, did it get any easier after we brought them home and spent sleepless nights promising them anything if they'd just go to sleep?”

Kara gave a watery chuckle.

“Well that part did a little, they are growing up way too fast.”

Lena moved her hands up to gently cup Kara’s cheeks.

“Then we should enjoy them while we have them, it's only a few hours a day then we get them all night to cuddle and smother.”

Kara lets herself smile a little more and nods placing a kiss to Lena’s raven hair.

“You're way too good at this calming me down thing.”

Lena chuckled to herself brushing her nose against the blonde’s.

“I've had 8 years of practice I should be a master at it by now.”

This time Kara chuckled before they were pulled from their little moment by the sound of Kara’s phone chiming making her groan and take it out of her pocket.

“It's Snapper, probably wondering where that paper is.”

Lena smiled but rolled her eyes taking a step back.

“You better go then, I'll see you tonight remember three o’clock on the dot to pick up the twins.”

The blonde nodded leaning in too quickly kiss the raven haired woman’s nose earning a small chuckle.

“Right, I'll see you at three.”

Lena smiled crossing her arms as she watched the blonde fly off before heading for her office. The first few weeks passed easily for the family, and to both Kara and Lena’s joy both Lailah and Kallen were asking if their new friends could come over and play on those nights Lena swore Kara was more like a big kid than a parent but she didn't mind. Later in the week the twins’ class was going on a field trip and so after dropping them off, making sure they had their lunches, and watching them run to play with their friends Kara and Lena went their separate ways.

Around an hour later Kara’s phone rings, thinking it's her report informant the blonde answers it without looking at the ID.

“Kara Danvers speaking.”

She was barely able to get the words out before the sound of heavy breathing, background shouting and rushing feet reached her ears followed by Alex’s voice.

“Kara tell Lena to turn on the news then get your ass over to the river cross bridge!”

Kara was up and moving before the sentence was even out rushing from the building.

“I'm on my way, what's going on?”

Alex’s voice was muffled but Kara could hear her giving orders to keep people back.

“Kara hurry! The bridge collapsed halfway across and there's a school bus full of second graders right on the edge! They're going to fall if you don't get here now!”

Kara felt the air leave her lungs before she hung up taking off once in the seclusion of the alley leaving her clothes behind without a thought. Lena was taking a break from her reports when her phone buzzed making her smile a little expecting Kara with her normal ‘it's lunch time and I'm bored and starving’ text but when she seen Alex’s name and a single message that read ‘news now’ with about a dozen exclamation marks the raven haired woman dropped her phone in her haste to turn around and press the power button on her tv remote so hard the plastic nearly cracked in protest.

The plasma screen was already tuned into the National City news station and what came up on the screen drew a horrified gasp/shriek from the CEO’s lips, the screen was playing a badly shot cell phone video of the bridge half collapsed, cars bunched together where they had tried to stop far away from the gap but perched dangerously on the edge and tilting was a school bus. Lena could barely hear the reporter talking as it switched back to live feed.

“This morning a class of second graders all gathered on a school bus bound for the National City Zoo only for the trip to turn deadly as the Riverview Bridge collapsed with the bus dangerously close to the edge, law enforcement are trying to reach the bus and remove the children but the ground is unstable and will not allow anyone close enough to help. If Supergirl can hear this she's the only one that can help.”

Lena felt her heart beat inhumanly fast in fear as her hands locked over her lips tears in her eyes as they locked on the screen silently screaming for Kara to hurry. As the reporter went on to talk about the unknown cause of the collapse a sudden streak of blue flew past making Lena’s heart jump before Supergirl appeared in time for the bus to nearly fall before she caught it. Inside the bus the kids, some crying, some screaming, all noticed the bus was no longer falling making them look out the windows before one girl, a little redhead sitting beside Lailah, pointed with one hand while the other wiped her runny nose.

“Look it's supergirl!”

Lailah looked out the window, so did Kallen who was in the seat behind her’s, and their eyes widened but for different reasons as the superhero set the bus down on more stable ground and letting the law officials and rescue workers rush to help the kids off the bus. Lailah and Kallen were a couple of the last helped off but as soon as they were out they ran to the super, Kara wasn't sure what to expect even from her own children but she hoped it was just the normal thanks she always got. Lailah took in the look in the blonde hero’s eyes before gently tugging Kallen’s hand.

“Thank you Supergirl.”

Kallen looked at his sister the question of why she was saying supergirl when it was their mother but the look in her blue eyes stopped him and reduced the argument to a nod at Kara. The blonde gave a small thankful smile and nodded.

“No thanks needed little ones, it's my job.”

The twins nodded and smiled a little before a cop nodded once at Kara letting her know the kids were in good hands before he led them back to the other kids to be checked for injury. Once the kids were back with the group Kara rushed off ignoring the reporter that tried to ask her questions, she was needed somewhere else before she could answer any tv reporter’s questions. Kara’s feet barely touched down on the balcony of Lena’s office before she was running inside. No sooner was she inside did she find herself nearly tackled by Lena, instinctively she wrapped her arms around the dark haired woman holding her close not saying anything for a moment as she let out shaky sobs.

“It's okay, they're alright not a scratch on them. They're fine Lee.”

Lena nodded into the blonde's shoulder letting herself calm down enough to look up at her wife.

“Thank heavens you were there, I can't bring myself to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't-”

“Shhh it's alright I was there, I'll always be there when something bad happens especially when our kids are involved. I don't want you to think about if I hadn't been there cause it'll never happen.”

Again Lena nodded her tears slowing as she looked up at the blonde letting her wipe away her tears with a soft smile.

“It's okay.”

Kara softly reassured one more time and with a calming breath Lena smiled.

“Thank you.”

Kara was about to say it was just her job as hero and mother but before she could Lena stood on tiptoes and kissed the blonde softly, after the surprise wore off Kara returned the kiss holding Lena close to her feeling the fear and tension leave her muscles a little more. Kara was more than content to keep the contact between their lips but the sound of Lena’s phone buzzing like mad made them break apart and the raven haired woman hurry to answer it.

“Hello?”

After a moment a voice Lena recognized as Lailah and Kallen’s teacher came through.

“Hello Mrs. Luthor this is Hadley Jensen with the National City elementary school, I'm sure you saw the news report about the accident on the way to the zoo.”

Lena nodded a little before finding her voice.

“Yes I did, are my children alright?”

Miss Jensen took a second to answer but it sounded like she was talking to someone telling them to hold on.

“Yes Mrs. Luthor Lailah and Kallen are just fine, but due to the incident we are giving the children the option to come home early if they wish and your twins say they want to come home. Is that alright with you?”

Lena let out a breath of relief taking Kara’s hand as the blonde came over to listen.

“Yes that's more than alright, I'll be there to pick them up.”

Miss Jensen spoke away from the phone before talking to Lena again.

“Very well, I'll enform the twins, we apologize for the incident.”

Lena let Kara’s thumb draw circles on the back of her hand.

“I understand and don't hold the school responsible.”

Kara kissed Lena’s cheek whispering to the raven haired woman that she was going to dash home and put on normal clothes making Lena nod and miss what miss Jensen said before ‘good-bye’ and that the twins would be waiting on the playground with the rest of the children before hanging up. Lena quickly grabbed her keys and purse before shutting down her laptop and dashing from the office as Kara said she'd meet her at the school, Lena ignored the crabby comments about her leaving from her secretary as she left.

Around fifteen minutes later both Lena and Kara arrived at the school, as soon as Lailah and Kallen caught sight of them they came running hurling themselves into their mothers’ arms. Lena held Kallen close burying her face in his curls while the boy clung tight to her.

“My darlings are you okay?”

Kallen nodded then clung to Kara as the blonde took him in her arms and Lailah attached herself to Lena.

“We’re okay mommy, but I don't wanna stay at school.”

Lena gave a faint chuckle kissing the little girl's raven hair.

“That's okay sweetheart, you went through something scary today how about we all go get ice cream then go home and watch some movies?”

Lailah and Kallen looked at each other then nodded cuddling close to the women holding them making both Kara and Lena chuckle. After getting ice cream then returning home Lena was in the kitchen placing pizza they'd picked up onto plate while Kara and the twins were in the living room deciding on a movie when Kallen grabbed the remote from Lailah keeping her from turning the tv over to Netflix as the news recap from the bridge came on.

“Look momma the got you saving us!”

Kara nearly choked on her soda looking between the twins and the tv.

“W-what? No no no that's Supergirl Kallen, you know that.”

Kallen and Lailah shared a look then looked at Kara making the blonde look between them a bit nervous as they slowly advanced on her before pouncing on her, Kara yelped trying to grab one twin while the other made a grab for her glasses until finally she got ahold of the back of both their shirts pulling them off her to leer at them but was surprised to see Kallen was holding her glasses in his hands smirking.

“You little sneaks. Hey Lee.”

Lena poked her head into the room but her eyes widened a little seeing Kara without her glasses and the twins evil smiles before she looked at Kara.

“These two are defiantly yours, took off my glasses at the first suspicion I was Supergirl.”

Lena gave a fond smile walking into the room pointing at the floor silently telling the blonde to put the kids down, which she did, before offering them pizza in exchange for the glasses, which they easily took. Lena smiled giving Kara back her glasses leaning close to her wife kissing her nose once the glasses were in place.

“Tell them, they already know.”

Kara floundered for a moment before sighing looking at the twins as Lena sat beside her on the couch crossing her legs.

“Lailah, Kallen.”

The pair looked up at Kara before setting their pizza on the coffee table then crawling into the blonde’s lap as she opened her arms to them.

“Okay you two, so now you know my big secret but that means you have to keep it a secret okay?”

The twins nodded smiling.

“We know momma.”

Kara blinks surprised by their unison answer and clear understanding of the secret.

“You two have thought about this before haven't you?”

The twins looked at Lena and nodded.

“We thought Supergirl and momma looked a lot alike a long time ago but we decided it was better not to say anything in case we were wrong but today when the bus almost fell in the river and Supergirl saved up she had the same look momma always gets when she's worried about us or you and we knew we were right.”

Kara and Lena shared a look before the blonde smiled kissing each child on the head.

“My smart babies.”

The twins and Lena chuckled before Lailah looked up at Kara.

“So do we have to keep it a secret from aunt Alex and aunt Maggie?”

Kara shook her head using the movement to give the girl an Eskimo kiss.

“Nope they know.”

“What about Winn and James?”

Kara laughed a little making Kallen smile.

“Definitely not.”

Lailah bit her her, making Kara realize just how much she looked like Lena’s mini-me.

“What about Cousin Clark?”

Now Kara and Lena shared a look the blonde inside and the raven haired woman shrugged with her ‘may as well’ looks. Looking back at the twins Kara swallowed hard and opens her mouth but her voice is beat by the sound of the door bell making her blink.

“Saved by the bell.”

The twins dropped to the floor so Kara could get up then tagged along as Lena followed her wife to the door stopping in the living room doorway to watch as the blonde opened her door then paused for a moment before her voice reached the group as she turned around opening the door to reveal Clark standing in the hall. The kids smiled huge smiled and ran to the man squealing laughs as he easily lifted them up and carried them back inside with one under each arm laughing. Kara shut the door going to Lena wrapping her arm around her wife’s waist as Lena leaned against her.

“Nothing like dodging a bullet hmm Girl of steel?”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“I don't need to dodge bullets, I'm bulletproof remember.”

Lena rolled her eyes gently nudging her fist into Kara’s side making the blonde squirm and giggle a little.

“Oh I remember Supergirl but maybe you should tell your cousin that they know and maybe he’ll tell them himself.”

Kara looked over her shoulder at Clark and the twins as the kids told him all about the bridge accident.

“Maybe you're right, I mean they are bright kids so they'll figure it out sooner or later.”

Lena nodded before smirking a little.

“It's also part of who they are, they are Luthor Zor-Els after all.”

Kara let a soft smile slip as she kissed Lena’s head.

“And I love that they are and I love that you're always right one way or another.”

Lena smirked nudging the blonde takes her cousin.

“Go on then.”

Kara rolled her eyes but entered the living room sitting on the arm of the couch putting a hand on Clark’s shoulder.

“Kal I think it's story time.”

Clark looked up at the blonde confused and shocked but the look in her eyes made him relax and look at the twins who looked confused but also curious making him smile and nod.

“I think you're right Kara.”

Lena smiled as she leaned in the doorway watching as Kara and Kal both told their stories and about Krypton while the twins’ eyes lit up amazed by all the words and tales the cousins were telling. Kara turned her blue eyes to Lena and beckoned her into the room wrapping her arm around the raven haired woman and gently pulling her until she was in her lap.

“And that is when I ended up meeting your mother, best day of my life on earth ever.”

Lena blushed a little but smiled as the rest of them chuckled before the twins smiled at each other.

“This is so cool! We come from a family of supers!”

Lena felt herself involuntary scoff before she could catch herself making the group look at her. Kara raised a brow the cute little crinkle between her brows showing up.

“Lena?”

The dark haired woman sighed getting to her feet.

“Did you forget to mention Luthor isn't exactly a clean name?”

Kara shook her head pulling Lena back to her lap.

“Nini didn't but you know what they don't care because the only Luthor they know is smart, beautiful, loving and sweet and has cared for them endlessly since they can remember.”

The twins nodded still smiling each leaning on one of Lena’s knees.

“Yeah mommy you're a super too! You're a super mom!”

Lena took a second to register the words but when she did tears tickled her eyes as she placed a hand on each child’s cheek.

“You two are the sweetest little darlings I've ever met, thank you.”

The twins smiled brighter before looking at Kal as he looked at Kara.

“Well since the family is together why don't we make the most of it?”

The blonde smiled carefully slipping from under Lena.

“I'll get the games and the food!”

Both Lena and Kal laughed as Kara super sped to the kitchen where they could hear rummaging around.


End file.
